Blog użytkownika:Shinarei/Troll się rozkleił płakał przed kamerą i emosował do mikronofu ogarnijcie to xD
Jeśli nje wiesz o co chodzi to chodzi o Shin o-o wrzuciłam do neta moje pseudopróby fanduba xD łapcie: http://shinarei.wrzuta.pl/audio/5SUcKMpi1ao/rec0703-144938 i hejćcie xD wgl kurde ja tam zamiast "fandub" powiedziałam "cosplay" x_x PARDON NJE WIEM JAK JA TO ZROBIŁAM kolejny dowód na to że ja nje myślę a ja sie pośmieje z tej epic przeróbki http://nyanyan.pl/obrazek.php?157898 XDDDD jutro mnie nje ma, jadę do Wrocka=wrzucę może 1 szkic ;-; PRZEPRASZAM! NJE BIJCIE D: dzisiaj postaram się ogarnąć jeszcze Martis, An i Ryu....ale nje obiecuję ;-; PRZEPRASZAM MAM TEŻ SWOJE ŻYCIE które de facto jest uzależnione od Wiki* co do prób fanduba...Przepraszam że jeszcze tego nie zmątowałam~~ i przepraszam że mój głos tak bardzo ssie ;-; zostało mi tylko ogarnąć sobie różowego wiga i loli-kiece i przepraszać do kamerki u Was też jest tak w chusteczkę gorąco? BTW. wymyśliłam epic przelicznik wzrostu z male na female i z female na male xD działa to prostą metodą... Girl to Boy- Wzrost - 20** + cycki* Boy to Girl- Wzrost + 20 - cycki *Cycki są umowne.. jest to obwód klaty, czyli od pachy do pachy...mi wyszło ok. 53cm bo mam biust między E a F więc potem ogarnęłam dość naciąganą zależność...jak wiadomo cycek cyckowi nie równy więc wartości są naprawde ogólne (byleby pasowały pod wzór) A- 10cm B- 25cm*** C-30cm D-40cm E-50cm F-55cm**** *to nje są rzeczywiste wartości D:* ** 20....czemu 20? 20 jest umowne...symbolicznie idzie to albo w "męski stuff", albo w atrybuty kobiece (np. sylwetka=klepsydra) *** tu by się inaczej obliczenia nje zgadzały D: **** no nie czarujmy że większe cycki choć trochę nie obwisają....no ludzie bądźmy szczerzy xD teraz zademonstruję swoją tezę na przykładzie: mam 175cm wzrostu i załóżmy że miseczkę E (dajemy ogólną wartość) wiec lecimy 175 - 20 = 155cm oczywiście tyle mój Male!Shin wzrostu nje ma xD teraz 155cm + 50cm= 205cm ODP. Male!Shin może pocałować Mukkuna w nos bo jest dość wysoki xD inny przykład (polecimy ludkami z KNB) Riko Aida 165cm ....nie ukrywajmy...ma miseczkę około B (jeśli nje A xD) 165-20= 145 + 25 = 170cm Male!Riko ma 170cm wzrostu menda Momoi 161cm - 20= 141cm 141+ 55= łohoho 196cm <---Wzrost Midora (?) xD a teraz odwrócimy role: Koza ok. 180 cm jakiego faceta by się nje zapytać pewnie walnie że chce duże cycki xD więc dajmy np. E 180cm + 20 =200cm 200cm - 50 = łohoho 150cm <----LOLI XD dlaczego tak? bo im większe cycki mają wyjść Female!formie, tym niższa ta dziewoja będzie v_v how sad e.g KNB Murasakibara 208cm +20=220cm 220cm - .......D? 220 - 40= 180cm Nje ma to jak wysoka cycata i kawaina wersja mojego męża xD Kuroko 160 + 20 = 180 A z Kurosia zrobimy małą loli która w kiepskich yuricach będzie macać swoje cycate senpai z KNS xD 180 - 25= 155 YAY UDAŁO SIE XD Akashi 173 + 20 = 193cm 193 - 40 = 153 *-* HOOOOOW KAWAIIIIII Midorima Zapomniałam ile on ma wzrostu więc powiedzmy że 196 o_o 196+20=216cm 216- ...55? xD = 161~ YEY poMIDOR JEST WZROSTU MOMOI XD żywy DP aka Kise 189 + 20= 209 209 - ...30= 179 Happy now xD? Aomine 192 + 20 = 212 dobra polecę po solidarności znaków zodiaku i Ci zbolu walnę cycki xD 212 - 40= 172 <---lol nizszy od Kise xD Himuro 183 + 20 = 203 cm 203 - 30= 173 lol Jak widzicie ta teoria ssie xD CAŁOŚĆ ZALEŻY OD CYCKÓW XD WIĘC TO SSIE XD ZMARNOWAŁAM JAKIEŚ PÓŁ GODZINY WASZEGO ŻYCIA XD więc teraz dostaniecie Vlogiem w którym się epicko rozkleiłam x_X http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ULPhuCEbNQ NANODAYOShinarei (dyskusja) 15:44, lip 3, 2013 (UTC) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach